Several types of dispensing devices for dispensing coating materials such as liquid coating materials (hereinafter sometimes paints), powders and the like are known. There are, for example, the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,536,514; 3,575,344; 3,698,636; 3,843,054; 3,913,523; 3,964,683; 4,037,561; 4,039,145; 4,114,564; 4,135,667; 4,169,560; 4,216,915; 4,270,486; 4,360,155; 4,380,320; 4,381,079; 4,447,008; 4,450,785; Re. 31,867; 4,520,754; 4,580,727; 4,598,870; 4,685,620; 4,788,933; 4,798,340; 4,802,625; 4,825,807; 4,834,589; 4,893,737; 4,921,172; 5,353,995; 5,358,182; 5,433,387; 5,720,436; 5,768,800; 5,853,126; 6,328,224; 6,793,150; 6,889,921; and, 7,128,277. There are also the devices illustrated and described in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,759,763; 2,955,565; 3,102,062; 3,233,655; 3,578,997; 3,589,607; 3,610,528; 3,684,174; 3,744,678; 3,865,283; 4,066,041; 4,171,100; 4,214,708; 4,215,818; 4,323,197; 4,350,304; 4,402,991; 4,422,577; Re. 31,590; 4,505,430; 4,518,119; 4,684,064; 4,726,521; 4,779,805; 4,785,995; 4,879,137; 4,890,190; 4,896,384; 4,927,081; 5,683,976; and, 6,144,570; British Patent Specification 1,209,653; Japanese published patent applications: 62-140,660; 1-315,361; 3-169,361; 3-221,166; 60-151,554; 60-94,166; 63-116,776; 58-124,560; 52-145,445; and 52-145,448; and, French patent 1,274,814. There are also the devices illustrated and described in “Aerobell™ Powder Applicator ITW Automatic Division,” and, “Aerobell™ & Aerobell Plus™ Rotary Atomizer, DeVilbiss Ransburg Industrial Liquid Systems.” The disclosures of these references are hereby incorporated herein by reference. This listing is not intended to be a representation that a complete search of all relevant art has been made, or that no more pertinent art than that listed exists, or that the listed art is material to patentability. Nor should any such representation be inferred.